Michelle Grant
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = Ms. Grant |aliases = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Science teacher at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = Samuel Max Caulfield Warren Graham |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = PaSean Wilson |percapactor = }} Michelle Grant is a science teacher at Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre Game Events Michelle Grant teaches science at Blackwell Academy. Michelle however, was also proficient and knowledgeable in the history of Arcadia Bay. Prior to the events of October 7, 2013, when word reached her that Blackwell Academy was considering David Madsen's idea to increase video surveillance all around the school, she began a formal written petition against it, believing Madsen's idea was violating the student body's right to privacy and privacy rights in general. "Chrysalis" When the school's fire alarm was triggered, the student body and some of its faculty evacuated outside the building. When Max Caulfield exits the school after speaking with Ray Wells, she goes to speak with Ms. Grant. Ms. Grant asks Max for a moment of her time and Max obliges her. Grant explains the situation with her petition and Madsen campaigning for complete surveillance of Blackwell. Max may agree with Ms. Grant; understanding why stronger security around school was needed, but didn't agree with the idea of cameras in dorm rooms. Additionally, she may state that David Madsen didn't need another excuse to harass students. Oppositely however, Max may imply that surveillance may have prevented the disappearance of Rachel Amber. Ms. Grant who was disinterested in personality profiles, was more concerned about the violation of civil rights and urged Max and her classmates to stand up against Madsen's idea by signing her petition. Ms. Grant invokes the history of Blackwell, citing that the foundation of its land was based on peace between the unspecified Native American tribes and settlers that "shared the land" together. Grant states that both cultures found a "mutual symbiosis" which allowed them to thrive. Joking that she might give Max an assignment on the history of Blackwell, Ms. Grant asks if Max would be willing to sign the petition to prevent Blackwell from "going back to 1984". |-|Sign= Max agrees to sign the petition. She states that she wasn't against security, but didn't agree with the idea of pure surveillance. Before Max leaves, a happy Ms. Grant tells Max that she knew she was her favorite student for a reason. |-|Don't Sign= Despite hearing Ms. Grant out, Max decides not to sign the petition, feeling that the school could use more security. Ms. Grant, disappointed but understanding, explains to her student that she wasn't against security, but felt that everyone should be concerned about their private space with regard to how it becomes public. She tells Max that "her generation" has been fooled into believing every aspect of their lives should be recorded. "Out of Time" When Max returns to school after spending time with Chloe Price, she heads for the class to speak with Warren Graham, one of Ms. Grant's students. Entering the classroom, Max greet Ms. Grant. Ms. Grant tells Max that she was thinking of her. |-|Sign= Ms. Grant thanks Max for "taking stand" and signing her petition against David Madsen's campaign for total camera surveillance at Blackwell. When Max asks how Ms. Grant's petition is going, Grant explains that the petition was also Max's now that she had signed and thanked her again for stepping up. Ms. Grant sadly explained that people were more interested in sending texts to each other than signing a petition. Ms. Grant believed that was how "they kept everyone distracted", no one would notice cameras in every location of the school if what she believed was true. Max hoped that Ms. Grant was able to keep cameras from taking over Blackwell. Ms. Grant assured Max that they would if students like her continued to stand up and sign the petition. |-|Don't Sign= Ms. Grant expresses her disappointment that Max didn't sign the petition, believing that her signature may have been the deciding factor. When Max asks how her petition is going, Ms. Grant states that it's "missing someone who should care", but she wasn't pointing fingers. Ms. Grant sadly explained that people were more interested in sending texts to each other than signing a petition. Ms. Grant believed that was how "they kept everyone distracted", no one would notice cameras in every location of the school if what she believed was true. Max however, argues that some wish to use their cameras for good. Ms. Grant however, is quick to remind Max that David Madsen was more interested in spying on people than helping them. Max defends her character, declaring that she wasn't like Madsen. Ms. Grant acknowledged that, but stated it was important to prevent Blackwell from becoming like Madsen. Their conversation shifts to photography and the weather. When Max mentions the photographs she couldn't wait to take during autumn, Ms. Grant says that autumn was her favorite time of the year. She mentions Mark Jefferson loved to take photographs around campus and Max asks if she knew Mr. Jefferson at all. Ms. Grant states that she knew Jefferson as a "talented artist and terrific teacher". Though she explains she has been at Blackwell longer than Jefferson, he has made a bigger mark than she has. Max inquires about the snow, wanting to know Ms. Grant's "scientific explanation" for it. Ms. Grant merely admits that their climate was moving in ways "beyond explanation", but believed the Native American tribes of Arcadia would likely see the weather anomalies differently than they did. Before Max leaves, Ms. Grant tells her that they'll talk again soon. Ms. Grant is present with most of the student body and some faculty when Kate Marsh attempts or succeeds at committing suicide. She stood next to Samuel in the crowd just before Kate jumped from the roof. "Chaos Theory" |-|David Suspended= If David Madsen was suspended by Ray Wells on the basis that he was harassing Kate Marsh, according to Max, a Facebook page calling for his termination from Blackwell as head of security will is set up. Ms. Grant visits the page in opposition of student behavior and comments slandering David Madsen. She writes, "This is Ms. Grant from Blackwell Academy. Regardless of your personal feelings, this inflammatory page of slanderous comments is very disappointing, especially at a difficult time such as this. Though I always support the right to free speech, I would suggest the owner of this page delete this page to show you support the right of people to their privacy. You may wish for others to recognize your same rights someday". |-|Sign= :PENDING |-|Don't Sign= When Max and Chloe attempt to break into Wells' office, Max finds a letter addressed to Ms. Grant from David Madsen. He tells Ms. Grant that he acknowledges that he is no one's favorite among the student body or Blackwell's faculty, but the results of his work since taking over a head of security (a 15.4% drop in campus crime) spoke for itself. He goes on to say that his efforts in protecting the students with the proposed security measures were unfairly demonized and calls her petition cowardly. The desk in Wells's office, Max reads the letter addressed to Ms. Grant regarding the failure of her petition. He writes that her petition "came up literally a handful of votes short". He thanks her for encouraging the student body to make their voices heard in the matter of Madsen's proposed security measures and hoped that she wasn't too discouraged by the turn of events. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Ms. Grant is a studious science teacher with an interest in the history of Arcadia Bay and Blackwell Academy. Opinion of Ms. Grant appears to be generally favorable, Max believing that she is the definition of the word "teacher".'Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" On top of being learned in the history of her hometown and workplace, Ms. Grant is politically-minded. She begins a formal written petition against the totalitarian surveillance of Blackwell Academy on the belief that it violates civil and privacy rights of the students and faculty. Trivia *When Ms. Grant refers to Blackwell "going back to 1984", she is referencing the novel . Written in 1949, Nineteen Eighty-Four focused on in "Airship One", a nation in the superstate of "Oceania". Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters